


Scroogey's Got A Girl

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Annoying Little Sisters, F/M, Gen, Romance, Siblings, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Teenage Scrooge meets a girl. His sisters find out. It all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Scroogey's Got A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I found an image on the internet of a comic strip from "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck". It was of Scrooge's sisters, teasing a very flustered, young adult Scrooge about Goldie. It inspired me to write this.
> 
> I know Scrooge didn't meet Goldie in his teen years. At least, I don't think he did. But just to read this, pretend that he did.
> 
> If the Scottish accents are in any way inaccurate, let me know and I'll fix it immediately! Thank you!
> 
> Scrooge is 19 here.  
> Matilda is 16.  
> And Hortense is 14.

Scrooge couldn’t get her out of his head. Those piercing green eyes, her long beautiful golden hair, her hypnotic lips. Everything about her screamed ‘DANGER’ and Scrooge knew he’d risk more than he bargained for if he pursued her. But the bounce of her curls and the sway of her hips while she walked drew Scrooge in, like a moth to the light (quite literally). Damn teenage hormones.

He tried not to show it, but his heart felt like it was soaring on cloud nine. A dreamy smile placed itself on Scrooge’s beak, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in. And honestly, he didn’t mind as much as he should’ve. He couldn’t help it. He felt great. He felt like he was floating. He was whipped and undeniably in love.

As he closed the door behind him, he sighed happily.

But the moment was shattered.

“Where ‘av ye been?”

Scrooge jumped. Standing in the hallway were Matilda and Hortense. Scrooge cursed internally.

“Nowhere,” he quickly said, pointedly avoiding his sisters’ gazes. “And it’s none of yer concern! What are ye two still doing up anyways? It’s late.”

Matilda arched her eyebrow at him. “We were waiting fer ye.”

Hortense crossed her arms and scrutinized him. Scrooge gulped, stuffing his sweaty hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but at his youngest sister’s eyes. Hortense scowled harder at him.

Then she gasped, “Is that lipstick on yer face?!”

Matilda’s eyes widened.

Scrooge squawked in horror. “No! No, of course not!” he shouted, wiping his sleeve over his cheek, but panic had slipped into his voice and he knew he wasn’t convincing either of his sisters.

“Scroogey’s got a girl! Scroogey’s got a girl!” they teased and giggled, dancing around him.

“Ah do not!” Scrooge argued, his ears turning bright red.

“Ye do too!” Matilda laughed.

“It’s written all over yer face!” Hortense exclaimed with a giant grin.

“Scroogey’s in looooooove!!”

“AH AM NOT!”

His little sisters burst into gales of laughter, grabbing their stomachs, and Hortense laughed so hard, she fell to the floor.

“Ye should...! Ye should see yer face!!” Matilda giggled uncontrollably, leaning against the wall to keep her balance.

Scrooge’s face felt like it was on fire. He groaned in embarrassment, his blush darkening.

His sisters didn’t stop laughing for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I try to do a Scottish accent, it comes out British :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
